Backup
by Catalina Day
Summary: Usually E/O Challenge related. Chapter ELEVEN up! --In which there is an epic battle, and Sam is not amused.--
1. I'm going

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it; no profit is being made. I just write these for funsies.

**Challenge Word:** Glimmer

**Bonus Challenge:** "It's Nana56's birthday this week. She'd love some hurt Dean and caring Sam to wish her happy birthday."

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Nana56! Here's hoping everybody likes this slightly angsty hurt!Dean drabbley-bit.

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Glimmer. Stitches, and fever, and monsters; Oh, my!

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

Sam steadfastly refused to ignore the glimmer of unshed tears in his brother's eyes as the older man stood crookedly from the bed.

"You're gonna rip your stitches!" And yet Dean hobbled toward him, seemingly uncaring of the wound in his side that his right hand pressed tightly against.

"Dean-"

"Sammy..." Dean's voice trailed off as he finally reached him, one shaky hand planted firmly on his shoulder. "Ya need me... who else is gonna look after your goofy ass?"

A hand to his forehead that wasn't immediately batted away.

"You're _sick_."

"I'm _going_."


	2. Let's Tarantino it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, every dispute between Sam and Dean would be solved by an exuberant game of Ro-Sham-Bo, and there would probably be some Gay Chicken every once in a while.

**Challenge Word:** Alarm

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** So, Enkidu07 was all "I would love it if you would continue this, because hurt!Dean and caring!worried!Sam make me drool all over myself with glee!"

...I'm paraphrasing.

But I agree with that sentiment! And we all know it generally only takes the smallest bit of prompting for me to bend to your will when it comes to bringing on some Dean whumpage.

So everybody thank Enkidu07 for this. And, yes, I'm planning to write more and more of this until I run out of steam. Then I shall refuel, and write some more. Because that's what _winners_ do.

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Alarm. In which Dean gets harpooned by one fugly sunovabitch.

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

_(Two nights ago...)_

The scent of blood wasn't particularly alarming; It was more the stumbling gait of his brother that worried Sam. As he got closer, he noticed that Dean was holding his right arm at an odd angle, away from his body. And that was when he noticed the barb sticking out of his side.

Rushing forward, he caught Dean just before he fell to the cement.

"I'm gonna pull it out, okay?" His voice was shaky with fear and adrenaline, but Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Pull wha' out S'mmy?"

"One... two-" A gutteral scream shook them both.


	3. Captain Ahab gets harpooned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, every dispute between Sam and Dean would be solved by an exuberant game of Ro-Sham-Bo, and there would probably be some Gay Chicken every once in a while.

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Much like butter, I am on a roll. Decided to do a special little extra drabble for this, that wasn't Challenge-related. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Not E/O Challenge, but still awesome. --In which Dean comes to acquire knowledge of his injury, and Sam tries to remedy the situation.-- Also, some naughty language. :D

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

_(Still two nights ago, but a little bit later...)_

"That fuckin' thing _harpooned_ me!"

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow, and tried to keep the older man from falling off the bed with his flailing.

"...Captain Ahab... I'll white wale _his_ ass..." Sam paused reaching for the first aid kit, not for the first time wondering if his brother just played dumb most of the time. Or it could be the multiple head injuries...

"Did we get it?" His voice was quieter now, his limbs less frantic. Sam let out a long sigh, and set to work on cleaning the wound. "Sam?"

...

"You're gonna need stitches."


	4. Ungh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, every dispute between Sam and Dean would be solved by an exuberant game of Ro-Sham-Bo, and there would probably be some Gay Chicken every once in a while.

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** As requested in an earlier review, Dean getting stitched up. Nothing medically relevant, but I still think it's pretty magical. So... enjoy!

**Summary:** Not E/O Challenge, but still awesome. --There is stitching to be done, but Dean is just an awful patient.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

"Will you calm the hell down?!" Sam would fully admit that he was getting a little snippy, but there was only so much a guy could take.

First it was the isopropyl alcohol, which he'd told Dean not to touch, and had soon ended up down one leg of his jeans. There were about two teaspoonfuls left.

Then there was the random jerking any time Sam touched Dean's side too lightly, and the worryingly high-pitched giggle that inevitably resulted...

"Ungh" was Dean's only reply.

Sam sighed.

With any luck, his brother would be properly stitched up by next Thursday.


	5. Death from Above

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, every dispute between Sam and Dean would be solved by an exuberant game of Ro-Sham-Bo, and there would probably be some Gay Chicken every once in a while.

**Challenge Word:** Spent

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Awesome! *super high-five* Alright, the reason this is up late is because I had to drive my friends all around the freakin' universe, and then some. I love those guys. But I's tiiiiired. D: So, here it is now. Because I love you guys too. 3

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Spent. --Dean hallucinating? Check.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

_(__Two nights ago, now technically morning...)_

Sam felt like he'd literally spent _hours_ walking back and forth between his ailing brother and the kitchenette, waiting for the water to boil.

Luckily, the poison from the barb in Dean's side wasn't exactly life-threatening, just hallucinogenic; and the cure he was making was fairly straightforward-

_THUNK._

Slowly, Sam turned from the kitchenette to find... nothing strange. Dean stared at the ceiling rather nonchalantly. Sam glanced up, then at Dean.

He shrugged, "Lizards".

As if that explained _everything_. Sam stood on the bed to get the knife from the ceiling, quietly thankful that he had taken Dean's gun.


	6. The Cure that ails you

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Uurrrghh. I don't feel good. :(

But I love this story, and this wouldn't leave my brain until I typed it up. And, don't worry guys; hallucinating!Dean has not yet left the building. I have a feeling that this 'cure' is gonna take a while to start being effective. Muahahaha!

Er- right. On with the story!

**Summary:** This one is not E/O Challenge related. --In which Dean has a cure forced upon him.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

"I'm not drinking that."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm-ghrgah!" After Dean had managed to choke half of it down, Sam relented. For a moment, as he watched his brother's face pale, he wondered if he'd made it wrong.

"GUH! It's like a bag of rock salt took a bath in sewage!" Dean curled onto his side in a cramped little ball. Sam pulled the garbage can toward Dean, and sat quickly beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his trembling back.

"Unfortunately... or, fortunately, in the long run... that just means I did it right."

"You're a horrible person!"


	7. Promises, promises, hand puppets?

**Challenge Word: **Ditch.

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Ah, Dean... I loves you and your hallucinatin' self. :D

I think I'm running into a dry-spell as far as writing goes. I'm still gonna do the E/O Challenge drabbles, though. Just starting to feel better after having been sick the past few days. Thinkin' maybe I should rest up a bit, and recharge mah batteries.

Anyway. Love you all, and enjoy!

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Ditch. --Sam waits for the cure to work while Dean gives him a stern talking-to.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

"Ya promise?"

"I promise, Dean."

Sam glanced at his watch. Shouldn't the cure have started working by now?

"...fell in a _fucking ditch_... an' I walked nine miles, S'mmy. Nine miles!"

He patted Dean's ankle, reaching from the chair he had pushed toward the end of his brother's bed. Book in hand, his eyes barely skimmed the worn ink as they drifted to Dean time and again. He had, since ingesting the gross cure fifteen minutes prior, drawn faces on his hands and made Sam talk to them. Now it was ditches.

"Promise y'won't steal m'car."

"Promise."


	8. Sparky does not want the treasure

**Challenge Word: **Control.

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Here we see the elusive Dean in his natural habitat... looking for treasure?

...

Next time there will be some more hurt!Dean, and possibly some monster fighting in later installments. Yay!

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Control. --Dean is searching for something. Sam would rather just wait out his brother's deliriousness in peace. Sorry, Sammy.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

(_One day ago..._)

Days later, Sam would swear he had everything under control. Days later, Dean would just nod placatingly, say, "Sure, Sparky," and pat him on the back like big brothers sometimes do. But right now, Dean was too busy having a friendly conversation with the motel ice-machine to be bothered.

"Dean," Sam said, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "people are staring..." It was just some random boy in swim trunks and, he assumed, the kid's mother. Still.

"Wait! He d'n't tell me where th'treasure is!" Dean's voice was scratchy and affronted as Sam pulled him away by his sleeve.


	9. Some like it 102 degrees fahrenheit

**Challenge Word:** Pressure.

**Word Count:** 100.

**A/N:** Nothing much happening here; just some inner Sammy monologing. I realize this is, what? A challenge word from a couple weeks ago? I wrote it when the challenge was issued, but decided it was too early for this specific chapter. Now, however, the time has come. Delirious!Dean will meet you again in another story (probably sometime soon, knowing me). From now on, it's hurt!Dean and monster fighting.

Will we finally find out what the hell supernatural creature harpooned Dean? Will the Brothers Winchester be able to finally best their foe? Will I ever stop with the aliteration and funny words? Probably not any time soon.

Enjoy! :D

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Pressure. --Sam is still waiting, and now Dean's got a fever.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

(_Last night..._)

Two more people were dead; the pressure was mounting. Sam could feel it pressing down on his shoulders as he slumped against the headboard. Over the past few hours, Dean's hallucinations had gotten progressively less weird, which was good. But now he was passed out on the bed next to Sam's, radiating heat, and that was bad.

He'd checked the stitches, and while the area was red, it didn't look infected. Thinking that the fever was a side-effect of the poisoned barb, he'd given Dean some Ibuprofen and let him sleep.

It was always the waiting that got to him.


	10. Good Soldier

**Challenge Word:** wall.

**Word Count:** 100! *dances*

**A/N:** Hey, guess what? We're finally about to fight a creepy-ass, Dean-harpooning fugly! YAY! So, this takes place after the first chapter, 'cause we're all caught up. Coming soon: Dean whump, more bitch!face, and the sudden but inevitable return of Moby Dick.

**Summary: **E/O Challenge: wall. --In which Sam angsts about Dean, and Dean is a stubborn ass.-- So, it's, uh... it's pretty much like an actual episode, in that regard. :D

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

Dean's walls were officially up now, and Sam knew there was no talking him out of it.

---

The car ride back to the abandoned warehouse was eerily silent, even with the music on. Sam shifted in the drivers seat, glancing at his brother.

Dean held himself upright and still, every bit the good soldier. Sam couldn't help the shock of pain and sadness that sight sent through him, and the small bit of pride that nestled somewhere in the back of his mind, connecting him like an unbreakable chain to his father.

Sighing, he turned back to the road.


	11. Captain Ahab's Revenge!

**Challenge Word:** Twitch.

**Word Count:** 100. Sweet Zombie Jesus, that was difficult. *weeps*

**A/N:** We're one step closer to the end. There's still probably just one or two chapters to go, the last of which will not be a drabble. Why? Because I can. :D

Enjoy!

**Summary:** E/O Challenge: Twitch. --In which there is an epic battle, and Sam is not amused.--

* * *

**Backup**

* * *

It had been in the same damn building, lying in wait.

He and Dean had separated (_not_ Sam's idea), trying to box it in. Everything was still and silent, but he could see it's slimy back undulating in a sliver of moonlight, and that just wasn't right. He could also see his brother on the other side of the room, in the doorway.

It's tail twitched. Sam barely had enough time to move left before the barb hit the wall behind him.

A sickening 'squish', and-

"Well, look-y here, Sam! I killed me a... thingy."

Dean promptly passed out.


End file.
